I Wish
by sillycutehollystar
Summary: Mimi makes a wish. will it come true? YAY MY FIRST COMPLETE FANFIC


_**I Wish**_

Oh God, I love him. He gave his love to another, though. Another who died in his arms. Yamato Ishida is the one I love. The one who I wanted share my love with. I would give anything just to walk up to him and say the three words that rang in my head for the past two weeks. That's the time since it has been since she left us. The time when I wake up every morning with tears in my eyes. The time when his, mine, our hearts were broken. That was the time. Now, I just wish that I would've given my, or even showed him that I loved him. Now he is forever taken. All I can do now is remember that day, that hour, that minuet when he said those words to her, shattering my world completely. All I can do is remember...

It was already the end of the battle with Piedmon. We already defeated his henchmen, and we were facing him in Spiral Mountain. The part that stayed in my head started with Wargreymon attacking Piedmon, then Metalgarurumon. They were finishing him off, since the rest of our digimon were hurt from the previous battles. Piedmon lay on the ground, hurting from the numerous attacks. The two mega digimon were standing over him, looking with disgust and hatred to the evil digimon.

That's when it happened. He suddenly got up, with his final attack on hand. He flew up, almost touching the ceiling of his throne room. His body was glowing, and charging for the attack that changed the entire group. Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon were flying towards him, trying to stop him from his attack. Unfortunately, they were a split-second too late. Piedmon shot the beam, which was a very thin one, but accurate to the target. It headed straight at my love's love. It hit her, right in the chest. The attack was so pure, that not even a drop of blood came from her body. She fell into his arms, wounded, hurting, dying. We all gathered around them, him holding her.

"No." Joe whispered to himself, when seeing the damage of the attack.

"Guys, step back! Give her room to breath!" Tai yelled, while giving space to his fallen friend.

"Don't...worry...Tai..." she said. She knew then, lying there. She knew she wasn't going to come out of this alive...so did he.

"Why...why did it have to be you...?" He said to her. She looked up to his crying eyes, those loving blue eyes.

"Don't...worry, Matt...we'll see each other...again..."

"Oh God..." Matt said, still crying. "You're going to be alright, I won't let you leave us... leave me."

"Matt..."

"I want to tell you something, something I've kept in me for the longest time."

"...what...?" She said, still with the same care in her eyes.

"I...I love you, Sora Takenouchi..." She looked up to him, her eyes welling up with tears. Her smile grew so much when she heard that. She lifted her hand, and touched his cheek, and he took her hand in his. They looked into each other's eyes for the longest time, as they shared the last moment that they had together. As her eyes closed, his heart broke. Her body lay in his lap, lifeless. He looked back down to her body. "Sora..." He whispered to himself. The throne room became silent again, the darkness all around it, except for the light that shone on the Matt and Sora. I needed to leave, my heart couldn't take anymore. From Sora dying, and Matt giving his love to another, I just didn't want to be near anyone. That's when I started running, running away from the group. I ran out the throne room, the castle, and I just ran. I was crying, hurting from the pain in my heart.

I stopped right outside of the castle, sitting on a rock. I just cried with my face in my palms, thinking about him, her, and myself. Now he will never be mine, never. I thought to myself. He has shown his love, and given it to Sora. That's when I started thinking. I concentrated my thoughts about everything.

Before I met them, it was all fun for me, going to the mall with my friends, going to parties, but the Digiworld has given me a purpose. During that time, I was given responsibilities, which determined the outcome for our world, and the Digital one. I also met Matt, the Crest of Friendship. He was the cool, collected one. Never going making a decision until it was calculated and surveyed. He cared for the group, even if he didn't show it. Sora's the one he chose. The one who also cared for the group, the one who takes care and nurses us. I bet that's what he admires from her. I used to be almost the opposite. I was loud, whiny, and self-indulgent. No wonder he has never even showed any interest in me.

But ever since I started liking him, ever since we had to face Piedmon and his henchmen, I tried to change. Oh God how I tried to change. I tired to be more caring, more open, more loving. He didn't notice it, though. He went off by himself, needing to take time for himself to get himself together. I separated from the group, too. I wanted to be like him, be alone to gather myself. I even tried to show it to him by giving my reason for my hatred of fighting. He still left, though. He didn't even notice my effort to get his admiration.

Now all I can do is remember. We are now back in the real world. I haven't seen anyone for so long. All I do is sit in my room, remembering. Oh, how I want to be near him, see him, touch him. These two weeks seemed like forever. I haven't seen anyone since we left the Digital World. The digimon are in the Digiworld, protecting it, so that means no Palmon, and that means that I'm all alone. Ring Ring

I looked over to my phone, which stayed on a mantle on the side of my bed. I rolled over, picking it up.

"Hello?" I said, trying to hide the hurt in my voice. It's been a long time since I've talked to anyone, so my throat was a little course.

"Hey, Mimi. This is Tai." Tai sounded very excited...a little more than usual.

"What, Tai?" I asked calmly, now sitting on the side of my bed.

"I'm gonna have a party at my house, only with the Digidestined. And since you're one of them, wanna come?"

"I...um...sure, Tai." I said, still not sure if I should've agreed.

"Alright! Then that means all I have to get is Joe..." Tai trailed off.

"You mean Matt's coming!" I asked. God, I miss him.

"Yeah, I just called him a few minuets ago. I had to be a little persistent, but I got him to come."

"Great! What time is it!" I guess I'm a little overexcited, but it's Matt we're talking about.

"It's around 6:00...do you mind if it's sorta a sleep over too? It was Kari's idea." Tai said.

"Sure! I mean, if it was Kari's idea." I'm so happy I get to see Matt again.

"Great, then we'll see you around 6!" Tai was a little excited, and before I could say 'bye', he hung up. 6:00, huh? It was about two hours from now. Tai lived pretty far from me, so I guess I have to get a ride from my parents.

I haven't been at Tai's apartment for a long time. For the get-together, I'm wearing a black skirt, with a white blouse, black boots that reached below my knees, and a white sweater around my waist. As I rang the doorbell, I could hear a lot of noise and music coming from inside. Tai opened the door, dressed in brown slacks, with a white dress shirt, and brown shoes.

"Hey, Mimi! Great to see ya'!" He stepped aside to let me in, and I looked inside to see if Matt was there before me. I could only see Kari, with a blue skirt, yellow halter top, and white sneakers. She handed me a drink, and led me to the living room, where I saw Izzy sitting down next to Joe. Izzy wore a blue T-shirt, khakis, and his usual sneakers; Joe wore his blue glasses, with a red shirt over a white T-shirt, a black pair of slacks, and black sneakers.

"Where's Matt?" I asked over the loud music, still anxious to see him.

"Matt's not here, yet." Izzy yelled over the music, looking up at me.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon." Kari said, with a smile. Tai turned off his stereo, so we didn't have to yell.

"So guys, what do you want to do?" Tai said, after turning off the stereo.

"What?" Joe said to Tai. "You're the host! You're the one who's supposed to figure out these things!"

"Fine, if you're going to be like that!" Tai said resentfully, while turning around.

"Hey guys don't fight. There are some snacks over at the table in the kitchen. Why don't we eat?"

After eating, and watching a couple of movies that Kari rented (she was more ready for this night than her brother who thought of it) we started to talk. I was already there for about four hours and a half, and Matt still hadn't arrived. We first talked about how we were doing back in the real world.

"So Izzy, how's your life so far?" Tai asked.

"Well, so far I've been given a job at a computer store. My uncle owns it, and he was happy to give me the job, since we both are very interested in computers." Izzy replied.

"Anything else?" Tai asked again.

"Well, I've also met a girl, who was a customer at the store." Izzy said, sort of blushing.

"Uh, oh...I think Izzy's got a girlfriend...!" Tai said, making us laugh at Izzy's embarrassment.

"So? We've been going out for a few days, and she's really nice." Izzy started to get more courage about this subject. "I would've invited her, but she went out of town a yesterday. She called me just before I left for here."

"That good." Tai said, a little more serious now.

"How about you, Joe?" Kari asked, with her sweet voice. She looked awfully innocent when she looked up at him.

"Me? I've been doing nothing out of the ordinary." Joe said, while cleaning his glasses.

"Aw, common...you've had to have done something exciting." Tai said.

"Nope, not really. After I got back, my family and I just went for a short vacation to Tokyo, where some of my relatives are. That's about it." Boy, Joe never seems to do anything exciting. He doesn't seem as disappointed as everyone else, though.

"Now its..." Tai's doorbell cut him off. That has to be Matt. Tai got up and walked over to the door. The rest of them started talking, I don't know about what, because I had my attention at the door. Once Tai opened it, I saw him. He was leaning on his left elbow against the side of the wall, his head faced down, his hair hanging down. He looked up at Tai after a few seconds, revealing his lovely face. His eyes stern, his mouth straight...he gave no expression on his face, but he just stood there in front of Tai.

"Hi, Matt! Glad to see ya' ol' buddy!" Tai welcomed him in. Matt took his elbow off of the wall, stood up straight, and took one step inside the door.

"Hey, Tai." Matt calmly said, looking Tai in the face. "Sorry I'm late."

"No prob! Hey, 11:00's not late! You're just in time!" Tai led Matt into the living room, where we were. As Matt walked towards us, I could see he was wearing a black turtleneck, with khaki cargo pants, and tan Timberland boots. He walked with his hands in his pockets, throwing his black pea coat onto the table, and sat on the couch next to Joe.

"So, what were we talking about?" Kari asked, trying to get conversation back between us.

"I think it was Mimi's turn to say what she's been doing since we came back." Izzy said, reminding us.

"Oh, me?" My turn, wow. I can't just tell them that I was just in my room, thinking about Matt. Then what was I going to say? Maybe I could tell them about the mall or something.

"Hey, Mimi...you gonna say something?" Tai asked. I didn't know I was just sitting there. OK, I'll just tell them that I spent my time at the mall.

"Mimi?" Izzy said.

"Oh! Yeah...heh heh, sorry." I suddenly looked up to the rest of the group, scratching my head and laughing like an idiot.

"So...?" Tai asked.

"Oh, um...Iwasatthemallthewholetimehehehehehe..." I was still scratching my head and I just realized that I just blurted out what I was thinking about. Now everyone was staring at me strangely, even Matt.

"Repeat, please?" Izzy said, snapping out from his confused state.

"OK!" I took a deep breath, gathering myself. I looked back at the group. "I did nothing, really. You know, just go to the mall!" I tried to look as cheery as possible, I guess it worked because Kari said it was Tai's turn to tell everyone what he did.

"Well, I've just been at a soccer camp. It's a day camp, and I come home around 3:00 or so." Tai looked up, looking like he was thinking about something else. "Ya' know...soccer hasn't been the same without Sora..." Tai snapped his attention back at the group, mainly Matt. Just by looking at Tai, I could tell that he regretted what he just said. Everyone else looked down at the floor, trying to avoid Matt's gaze...even me.

"Hey, why don't we get to bed?" Joe was the first person to speak up after a few seconds, but his eyes were still on the ground.

"Sure." Tai, still looking at the ground started to direct Joe and Izzy to get sleeping bags out, so they could all sleep in the living room. After setting up the living room, by moving the couches back, and placing the sleeping bags at random places (mine was near Kari's, and Matt was near Tai's). We all changed into our pajamas, and were now lying in our sleeping bags. Joe was sleeping, Izzy and Tai were talking, Kari and I were talking, and Matt just lay there awake.

"So Kari, what do you think of TK?" I asked her. Since he wasn't here, I thought I'd give it a shot.

"What? TK?" She seemed surprised at my question, but she still kept her voice quiet. "What do you mean? That I LIKE him?"

"Yeah! You two seem like a great couple!" I added, also keeping my voice low. I just heard Tai and Izzy go to sleep, so that's just Kari, Matt, and me. I looked over to him, and he was just staring at the ceiling, with his hands behind his head.

"Oh, just like you and Matt!" She said, snapping me out of my stare. I looked at her with one of those 'what are you talking about' looks.

"Me and Matt? I don't think so." I looked back at him. "Besides, he still likes Sora, even if she is..." I trailed off, and then looked back at Kari. I was about to say something else to her, but I saw her sleeping. I suppose it is sorta late. By now, it was already 2:15am. I looked back at Matt, whom had his back turned, sleeping.

Now, I'm back to where I was before Tai called. Lying down, and thinking about Matt. He hasn't said much, yet. I still haven't talked to him. He's probably dreaming about Sora, anyway.

Sora. She was my best friend before she died. We could talk about anything, except about Matt. She was so nice, sweet, giving. I wish I could be her. I don't like the silence. The patio looks inviting. I stood up, trying not to wake anyone else, took my robe and put it on. I slid the door open quietly, and I stepped through. A cool breeze was the first thing to hit me. It actually felt good against my skin. I craned my neck up, feeling the warmish night air. I slid the door shut behind me. I sat down on one of Tai's patio chairs, which surrounded his patio table. I sat with my arms wrapped around my crossed legs, and I rested my head my head on my knees.

Sora was a great friend; I guess that's why Matt loves her. She was always there, giving advice, helping out. Every night, I could remember talking to her. We just chatted until I got tired. Yeah, I always got tired first. Sora was very athletic, with her soccer skills.

I was never like that, until I tried getting Matt's attention. I don't think he noticed, but the main reason why I wanted to get out of the Digiworld was to be with him, peacefully. I wanted to change because of him. I never knew that a person would do that for another, until I met him. Oh, God how I wish to be Sora. His love was given to her, and he doesn't regret giving it to which he loves...namely Sora, not me. My thoughts were interrupted when I looked up into the sky. It was a shooting star. I've never seen one before, and I've heard the story numerous times that I have to make a wish on one if I ever see it. In my mind, I just wanted Matt to be happy...that's all I wanted. If that means trading places with Sora, then I'll do it. It hurts to see him cry, to see him quiet, to see him not care. I opened my eyes again, to see the shooting star has vanished.

Oh well...I guess I shouldn't be keeping myself so sad. I should go to sleep now, but it seems so peaceful out here. I grabbed my sleeping bag, put it on the patio chair, and I slept in it.

This seems weird...I'm dressed in a white dress, in a dark room. This reminds me of the palace of Piedmon, where Sora died. There was a bright light, which came from a tall ceiling. I couldn't see anything around me, just darkness and a light. I walked closer to the light, not knowing what expect. I was very near the light, it almost touched the white shoes that I was wearing. I looked inside, seeing a figure, also dressed in white.

"Sora?" I said, seeing the person had the bright orange hair of Sora. She turned around, giving me a large smile.

"Mimi!" She yelled, hugging me. That was like her, greeting a friend with a big hug.

"Sora! But you're..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I don't know. Someone told me to go here because I was supposed to be sent back to fulfill a wish or something." A wish? Could it be mine? Could the shooting star actually given me a chance to let my love have true happiness?

"Look, Sora. I have to tell you something." I looked at her, her face suddenly becoming serious and concerned.

"We're friends, right? You could tell me anything." She did it again. She acted like herself again. She comforted me, making me even more uncomfortable.

"It's about Matt." I looked away, hoping that she wouldn't act like herself again. Thankfully, she stayed quiet as I looked back up at her again. Her eyes seemed to widen with curiosity. "I love him." I simply said, but I looked down once saying that. I didn't know how she would react.

"Mimi..." She was about to say something, but I had to cut her off. I needed to tell her the rest.

"Sora, I made a wish. I think that's why we're here. I would give anything for him to be happy. So I offered to trade my body for yours...because he loves you, not me." By now, I was crying, with my hands in my palms, sobbing. She put her hand around my shoulders.

"Now what?" She simply said, looking down at me.

"I don't know." I was still crying, when something that looked like Angemon appear before us.

"Sora Takenouchi, your body will be replacing that of Mimi Tachikawa." The heavenly voice echoed loudly throughout the room. Suddenly, a white light overcame Sora, which picked her up and made her float towards the direction from where I came from.

"Sora!" I yelled, reaching for my friend, but she was far out of reach. Once she left, I immediately realized that I wasn't going to see her, them, or Matt for a long time. "Goodbye everyone." I whispered to myself. "This one's for you Matt."

The light coming from the window hit Joe's eyes, causing him to cringe, and eventually wake up from his sleep. He got up, blocked the sun with his hand, and saw Kari making breakfast. He walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey, need help there?" Joe asked, while scratching the back of his head. Kari was startled, and turned from making scrambled eggs, to see Joe.

"Sure! I could always use a hand!" Kari said in a cheery voice.

Once they were done, they decided to wake everyone up so they could all eat breakfast together. Tai, Izzy, and Matt walked groggily to the table, got some plates, and started munching down on the food. Joe and Kari joined them after putting the pans in the sink.

"Hey, where's Mimi?" Tai asked, coming out from eating some bacon.

"I don't know, she was supposed to be sleeping next to me, now I can't find her." Kari said, surveying the room.

"Hey, there she is." Matt calmly said, pointing to the patio, seeing a piece of her sleeping bag from the door. "I'll get her." Matt started to walk over to the patio door. Once opening it, he was surprised at whose face he saw.

"Sora!" Matt screamed, waking the sleeping Sora. She got startled, and woke up, seeing Matt.

"Hiya, Matt." She said, still sleepy. Suddenly, Matt picked her up by the waist, hugged her, and started turning in circles with her body in his arms.

"Sora! It's so great to see you! Oh God, how I've missed you!" Matt was screaming, making the others run over to him. Once the rest of the group saw Sora, they also started screaming with joy.

"Sora! How did you come back!" Tai asked, still excited seeing his old friend.

"I don't know! I just remember coming here, and that's it!" She was still in Matt's arms, hugging him back.

"Hey, where's Mimi?" Izzy asked. Everyone stopped screaming, and they started wondering.

"Hey! Maybe she's in one of the guest rooms!" Tai yelled.

"Yeah! I'll go tell her the great news!" Matt yelled, letting go of Sora, and running into the apartment. He looked around for a couple of minuets, searching for her. He went into all of the guest rooms, the bathroom, the kitchen, and even looked out the door. "Where is she?" Matt asked himself, while walking back to the rest of the group. Matt walked back to the patio, where everyone else was. He looked at their faces, which totally surprised him. "What's wrong, guys?" Matt calmly asked, leaning on the sliding door.

"Hey, Sora...I think we should leave you guys alone." Tai said, directing everyone except for Sora and Matt into his apartment.

"Why? What's the matter?" Matt asked, once everyone was gone, and the door was closed behind him.

"Matt, I think you should sit down." Sora said, patting down on the seat in front of her.

"Sure..." Matt sat down, looking into Sora's eyes. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I remember why I was sent here." Sora looked away, and then wrapped her arms around her waist. "And I know why Mimi isn't here. Matt still looked at her serious demeanor.

"Why?" He said, anxious for the answer, yet knowing it was going to hurt him.

"Let me ask you a question, first." Sora said, looking back at him. "What did you think of Mimi?"

"Mimi?" Matt was surprised at the question, but still thought for an answer. "Mimi...she was really nice. Even if she was sorta whiny at the beginning of our journey, she was still capable of doing what she needed to do when we needed her to do it." Matt sat there for a second, looked down, and thought even more. "Besides, she's my friend, and I would do anything for her." Sora, looked back down.

"Yeah, she would do anything for you too." She whispered to herself. She looked back up at Matt, with another question. "Is there anything else you feel for her?"

"I used to feel something more, but..." Matt trailed off, looking up to the sky. "I don't know..."

"Oh, I see...then you started liking me..." Sora looked away from him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Matt looked back at Sora, with a large smile on his face. "So, why are you asking me all of these questions?"

"This may hurt you, Matt." Sora started off, looking straight into his deep blue eyes.

"What?"

"Mimi...she wished to trade her body for mine." Matt's eyes widened. He was still looking at Sora, but she bought her hands to his, holding them. "She did it because she loves...loved you." Matt sat in that position for a few seconds. He was still looking into Sora's eyes, but his head was whizzing with the new information he just got. Suddenly, Matt's eyes started to swell with tears, and he jumped out of his chair, crying.

"Why?" He kept saying to himself, walking around in circles, holding his head with a large headache. "Did I do that to her?" He looked inside, to see everyone staring at his reaction. He started to shiver, and collapsed onto his knees, still crying. "What did I do?"

It was night again. Everyone stayed at Tai's, sleeping over again. For the whole day, Matt stayed in Tai's room by himself, crying. The others stayed in the living room and the rest of the apartment, trying to comfort Matt through the door. Matt was still crying, and he looked at the clock.

"2:15, huh?" Matt wiped his off his tears, stood up from Tai's bad, and walked to the door. When he opened the door, he saw everyone asleep in living room, all in their sleeping bags. Sora was in his. He walked over to her, touched her cheek with his fingers, making her smile in her sleep and turn her face to the side. He smiled at her reaction, and looked over to the patio. He saw the blue and black sky, and walked over. He stood near the glass panel of the sliding door, and looked out. He opened the door, and felt the night breeze across his body. It was the same climate as the night before. He sat down on the patio chair, turned it around, and sat with his chest against the backrest. He was looking up at the sky. She traded her body for Sora's...for me. Matt didn't know what to do. He felt awful. Matt kept thinking about what Mimi did for him. I used to like her that way, but then Sora came along. What happened for my feelings for Mimi? How could I be so oblivious to her feelings? Did I just not care? No, that can't be it...then what is it? Did I love her and just hide my feeling like I do with everything else? But how did I open up to Sora, rather than Mimi? Matt kept thinking, still trying to figure out what to do. Why did I openly give my love to Sora when I love Mimi? Did I think that I loved Mimi? Oh, God this is confusing. Mimi...she loves me, should I feel the same? Do I want to feel the same? Matt looked back inside, looking over the sleeping group. Mimi...I've figured everything out. I love Mimi, but I couldn't say it because I thought she wouldn't accept me. I thought that, so I used Sora as a scapegoat, then I just avoided my feelings for Mimi and fell for Sora. I'm so sorry for involving Sora in this mess that I made. She sacrificed her body so I could be happy It's all my fault...

Suddenly, saw a shooting star in the sky. Matt kept his eye on it. I should wish on the star, but I don't remember the words. Matt still kept his eye on the star. Here goes nothing...I just wish to see Mimi again, and tell her what I've found out. I want to tell her that I love her...

Matt felt his eyelids getting heavier. Maybe I should be getting to sleep. Mimi's sleeping bag is still out here. Matt grabbed Mimi's sleeping bag and climbed into it. Sorry for what I've done, Mimi. If I could make it up to you I would. Matt had the sleeping bag around him, while sitting in the patio chair. Sorry Mimi...

What is the place? I looked down, to see I was wearing a white dress shirt with my collar open, a white blazer, white pants, and white shoes. I stroked my hand through my blonde hair, and I looked around again. It was a very dark room, with only a light right in front of me. I walked closer to it. As I walked closer, I cloud see a figure, sitting on a white, marble bench. I walked very quietly, seeing her crying, with her head in her palms. Her brown hair was long and flowing, but I couldn't see her face. Then, I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Wha?" She turned around. Her face was beautiful as ever, even if it was damp from her crying. I immediately felt sorry, knowing I made her cry.

"Hey, Mimi." I calmly said, smiling down on her. She still had a surprised look on her face, but she quickly wiped off her tears and tried to clean herself up as fast as she could in front of me. She stood up and greeted me.

"Oh, hey Matt." I could tell she was faking her smile. It hurt me to see her do that. I looked at her, wearing that white dress...she looked like an angel with the light surrounding her, and her face glistening from her tears.

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked in a playful manner, trying to lighten up the mood. She laughed a little, then looked back up at me.

"Nothing, really." She smiled again. I love her smile. It's great.

"Look...I have to tell you something, Mimi." I looked into her eyes. Those deep brown eyes seemed to melt me. "I've felt this way for a long time, but I couldn't bring myself to admit it." I was still looking at her, while I could see her eyes filled with love and curiosity.

"I have to tell you something, too." Her eyes were still on me. I just smiled. I knew what she was going to say, so I just put my arms on her waist.

"That you love me?" I plainly said that to her, with a smile on my face. She looked shocked, but regained her composure. "Mimi, I love you too." Her head looked back up at me, this time with tears of joy. She put her arms around my neck, and we looked at each other. We leaned in closer, showing our feelings. When our lips touched, it felt like heaven. We stayed locked in that position, never wanting it to end. She broke our kiss, as she looked up into my eyes.

"I waited for this moment for so long..." she said, still looking up at me. Suddenly, she looked down. I didn't know what was going on, but she broke the hold that we had on each other. She started crying again.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching out to her.

"I've waited for this moment for so long...but we still can't be together." She was still crying.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're supposed to be alive...and I'm not..." she was still crying. I turned her around, and put my index finger under her chin. I tipped her head up, and looked into her eyes. I just put on a smile in front of her.

"I love you Mimi...and I'm willing to spend eternity with you." I still looked at her. Her face suddenly became flushed with happiness, as she put her arms around me again. We leaned in again, wanting another touch of heaven...when we were interrupted by a large voice.

"They look really happy together." Once voice said.

"They seem to be perfect match." Another voice said. Suddenly, lights started to turn on in a circle around us, revealing the Council that Gennai is a part of. They all sat behind one large desk that circled in front of them.

"I told you so." We turned to the direction where the last voice same from, and saw Gennai, smiling. "I knew they were destined to be with each other."

"What's happening?" I asked.

"You see, the Council needed you two to find out your true feelings for each other...and we needed to intervene to ensure the safety of the Digiworld." Gennai said.

"The safety of the Digiworld?" Mimi asked, still in my arms.

"Yes...you see we needed to unite all eight Digidestined, and this was the only way that we could intervene. In the future, you're going to fight more battles, and since Piedmon killed The Crest of Love...this was the only way to bring all of you together." Another Council member said.

"So how did you intervene?" I asked.

"You know the shooting star...?" Gennai asked. We both looked at each other, then back at the Council.

"So how are you going to unite us?" I asked, still wondering.

"Since your love is greater then the death of the Crest of Love, we are now able to use our powers to return you to your world. Even if you will remember everything, no one else will...because it will seem like the Crest of Love's death never happened." Another Council member said.

"Now go. It is your time." Gennai said, pointing at the door behind us, which was opening. A white light surrounded our bodies, and we floated through the door.

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. As I got up from the chair, my eyes were still closed, and all the memories from last night flooded back into my head. I remember Matt and I, getting together...the Council...coming back here. I suddenly felt someone touching my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Matt's face, smiling down on me. I looked back at him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. While kissing, he put his arm around my waist, and lifted me up to my feet, so we would both be standing.

"What are you doing, guys?" I heard a voice behind me, which I instantly recognized as Tai's. We broke our kiss, and looked at everyone else, who were staring at us.

"We were kissing...and if you don't mind..." Matt said to them, then leaning back down to kiss me. Everyone looked happy for us. They started to walk back inside, and off the corner of my eye, I could see Sora. She put up a thumbs up at me, as I released my left hand from Matt's neck to return it. She then smiled, and ran back into the apartment. Then I closed my eyes, and wrapped my arm around Matt's neck again. We stayed there for several more minuets, before we broke the kiss. He ran inside to get breakfast, but I stayed out for a little longer. I turned toward the sky, crossed my arms, and smiled. I love my life...and now I'm not willing to trade it for anything.


End file.
